Transkripte/Spike, das Drachenpony
Spike, das Drachenpony ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die siebenundvierzigste der Serie. Text Nein heißt Nein! :beim Graben :und Pinkie Pie heben einen Graben aus :Twilight Sparkle: Komm schon Fluttershy, das wird bestimmt lustig! :Fluttershy: An Drachen ist nichts lustig! Unheimlich, ja! Lustig, nein! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber Fluttershy, die große Drachenwanderung findet nur alle 30 Jahre statt! Lässt du wirklich solch eine Gelegenheit verstreichen? :Fluttershy: Also wenn man es so sieht, ja! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh Fluttershy, die darfst du einfach nicht verpassen. :Fluttershy: Was verpasse ich? Drachen? Große, schuppige, feuerspeiende Drachen? :Twilight Sparkle: Nun...ja! :Fluttershy: Danke, aber...nein danke! :Rainbow Dash: Hörzu Fluttershy, ich habe auch diese langweiligen Schmetterlinge mit dir beobachtet. Und jetzt ist es an dir, die Drachenwanderung mit mir zu beobachten. Die schuldest du mir! :Fluttershy: Ich sagte...nein! :überrumpelt Rainbow Dash :Rainbow Dash: Yeaagh! Ugh! :überrumpelt Rainbow Dash :Twilight Sparkle: Luft :Fluttershy: vorsichtig ein Fenster und Springt ruaswimmert :flieht in den Wald :Rainbow Dash: Benommen Ok, diesmal lassen wirs noch gut sein. Titellied Die Drachenwanderung :Twilight Sparkle: leise Ich sehe noch keine Drachen. :Applejack: leise Ich auch nicht. :Pinkie Pie: Ich auch nicht auch nicht. :Rainbow Dash: Mist, wir haben sie doch nicht verpasst, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: leise Nein, das kann nicht sein. Wir sind nur etwas früh dran, zum Glück! So können wir die Drachenwanderung genau beobachten, ohne dass sie auf uns aufmerksam werden. :Rarity: Yoo-hoo! Nun? :GruppeLuft :Pfeifen :Rarity: Was meint ihr? Bin ich der Star des Grabes oder was?! :Applejack: Du liegst gleich im Graben! Die Drachen sollten dich in diesem Aufzug nicht sehen! :Twilight Sparkle: Du siehst wirklich schön aus. Aber könntest du deine Schönheit zu uns in den Graben verlagern? :Rarity: Schön ist wohl etwas untertrieben. Ich sehe fantastisch aus! Tarnanzüge müssen nicht immer düster sein! :Pinkie Pie: Ahoi Matrosen, Drachen voraus! :Gruppe: Oooh... Ahhhh! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow...unglaublich! :Applejack: Ahh! :Rainbow Dash: PPfff! Also ich finds öde! Mehr haben die nicht drauf? :brüllt und speit Feuer :Applejack: Was hältst du von der Aktion Rainbow Dash? Findest du die auch öde? :Rainbow Dash: Äh, nicht wirklich! Die fand ich eher ganz schön wild. :Rarity: leise Und beeindruckend. :Pinkie Pie: leise Und super duper gruselig! :Spike: Ja...bei uns Drachen muss man immer auf alles gefasst sein. :Rainbow Dash: lacht Ja stimmt Spike. Das ist echt eine der unheimlichsten Schürzen, die ich je gesehen habe. lacht :Applejack, Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash: lachen :Spike: Was ist so falsch an meiner Schürze? Ihr werdet nicht mehr lachen, wenn ich Blaubeeren über eure Schuppen schüttet! Ähh...Federn! Der Fleck geht nicht raus! :Rainbow Dash: Was ist schon ein Blaubeerfleck gegen einen superöden Drachen? :Rarity: Lass ihn sofort in Ruhe Rainbow Dash! Denn Spike hat Stil! Er muss nicht aussehen wie andere Drachen. :Twilight Sparkle: Oder sich so verhalten. :Rarity: Ich finde, mein kleiner Spikey ist genau richtig, so wie er ist. :Spike: Ich verhalte mich nicht wie andere Drachen? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, nicht im geringsten. :Applejack: Wieso solltest du auch, Spike? :Rarity: Ja. Du hast etwas, wovon diese schrecklichen, wilden Drachen nur träumen können. :Spike: Und was? :Rarity: Niedliche, kleine, süße Pausbäckchen! Uuh! :Spike: Süß?! Aber Drachen sollen nicht süß sein...oder? :Rarity: Oh Schätzchen, es ist so entzückend, wenn du rot wirst. Das steht dir ganz ausgezeichnet! :Spike: Arrg! :Rarity: Oh, ist er nicht niedlich, wenn er so wütend davon watschelt? :Spike: Watschelt?!...Arrrrrg! Spikes Herkunft :Spike: Was bin ich? Wer bin ich? Und wer sollte ich sein? :Twilight Sparkle: Arrg! Ich weiß es doch nicht! Zum letzten mal Spike, als du zu mir kamst, warst du ein Ei. Ich weiß nicht, wer dich gefunden hat und ich weiß auch nicht wo! :Spike: Ganz ehrlich, sind das alle deine Erinnerungen? :Twilight Sparkle: Es tut mir leid Spike. :Spike: Das hilft mir auch nicht weiter. Ich will mehr über mich erfahren. Ich brauche Antworten. Und manchmal denke ich selbst, ich wäre ein ganz Anderer. weint :Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, wir stellen ein paar Recherchen an. Wir finden bestimmt was raus. :Spike: Wirklich? Meinst du echt? :Twilight Sparkle: Aber natürlich! Ich bin mir sogar ganz sicher. :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, auch nichts! Auch nichts in diesem Buch! :Spike: Überhaupt nichts über Drachen?! Das ist doch lächerlich! :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß! Es ist schwer zu glauben, aber Ponys wissen so gut wie nichts über Drachen. Offenbar sind sie ihnen doch zu unheimlich, um mehr über sie zu erfahren. :Spike: winselt Ich frage mich, ob Drachen auch mal weinen? :Twilight Sparkle: Ach, Spike. :Spike: Ist schon ok Twilight. Ich finde heraus, wer ich bin. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! :Rarity und Rainbow Dash: Hey, Leute! :Spike: Ahh! :Rarity: Guten morgen! :Rainbow Dash: Wollt ihr mit uns frühstücken :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, hört sich gut an. Ich bin am verhungern. :Spike: Aber ohne mich! Ich muss langsam die Schuppen schwingen. :Rarity: Die Schuppen schwingen?! :Spike: Ja! Ich will entdecken, wer ich wirklich bin und was es heißt, ein Drache zu sein! Meine einzige Möglichkeit ist, mich der großen Drachenwanderung anzuschließen! :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity und Rainbow Dash: Was?! :Rainbow Dash: Spike! Das ist doch Unsinn. Du bist ein Drache. Aber diese Drachen nehmen es furchtbar ernst! Die sind groß und tough und gefährlich! :Spike: Und ich bin klein, niedlich...und trage gerne Schürzen! Siehst du? Und genau deshalb will ich Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. :Rainbow Dash: Aber nicht, dass du noch verletzt wirst! :Rarity: Herzchen! Also diese mal gebe ich Rainbow Dash ausnahmsweise recht! Ich will nicht, dass irgendein hässlicher, riesiger Drache dir auch nur ein einziges, kleines, süßes Schüppchen krümmt! :Spike: Es tut mir leid! Aber ich werde es tun! :Rarity: Oh, du musst was unternehmen! Du musst ihn unbedingt aufhalten! :Spike: Arrg! Hey! Gib das zurück! :Twilight Sparkle: Halt! :Spike: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Arrg! :Spike: Wirklich? :Rainbow Dash: Sag nicht, du willst ihn unterstützen! :Twilight Sparkle: Geh, Spike! Ich konnte keine Antworten finden, nirgendwo in meinen Bücher. Ich kann verstehen, warum du auf die Suche gehen willst und ich finde, du solltest dich dieser Aufgabe stellen. Wir alle haben kein Recht, dich aufzuhalten! :Rarity: Haben wir wohl nicht. :Rainbow Dash: Ich finds immer noch verrückt. Aber hey, ich mache manchmal auch ganz schön verrückte Dinge! :Rarity, Spike und Twilight Sparkle: Wissen wir auch! :Rainbow Dash: grummelt :Twilight Sparkle: Na dann...sagen wir uns jetzt auf Wiedersehen. Wir sind gespannt, was du erzählst, wenn du zurückkommst. :Rainbow Dash: Ja! Wir hoffen, deine Reise- :Twilight Sparkle: Suche! :Rainbow Dash: -''Suche'' beantwortet ein paar deiner wer-bin-ich-Fragen! :Spike: Danke liebe Ponys, das wird sie. :Rarity: Wiedersehen, mein kleiner Spikey! :Rainbow Dash: Auf sie mit Gebrüll Großer! :Twilight Sparkle: Wir glauben an dich! :Rarity: falschem Grinsen Wir gehen ihm nach, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: falschem Grinsen Natürlich. Die Reise :Musik :weht :fällt :Drachengebrüll :Spike: Stolpert Uhh! :Spike: Nngh...Oh! Drachentest :Drachengebrüll :Spike: schluckt :Drachen Geräusche :Spike: Oh cool, Teenager Drachen. Das ist doch meine Baustelle...und Größe. :Twilight Sparkle: durch Anstrengung :Rainbow Dash: Ich sags euch, wir gehen nie als echter Drache durch! :Rarity: Ach papperlapapp, dieses Kostüm ist fantastisch, einer meiner besten Entwürfe! :Twilight Sparkle: Sch! leise Wenn sie einen Drachen mit drei verschiedenen Stimmen hören, glauben sie uns wirklich nicht! Jetzt kommt schon, na los! :Gruppe aus Drachen: an :Spike: Entschuldigung...ähh hi! Ich bin Spike. :Fume: Bist du sicher, dass du Spike heißt und nicht "Shrimp"? :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Spike: Nein, ich heiße Spike. schüchtern Davon bin ich jedenfalls überzeugt. :Clump: Also für mich siehst du eher aus wie 'n Würstchen. :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Garble: Hey Leute, kommt schon! Jetzt mal im Ernst, lasst ihn in Ruhe! Sonst fliegt er weg! Ähh das heißt, wenn er Flügel hätte! lacht :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Clump: lacht Fliegst du während der Drachenwanderung auf dem Rücken deiner Mami mit? :Spike: Naja, nicht so ganz... :Fume: Doch, unser kleiner Spike ist noch ein Baby! Ich wette, der lutscht nachts noch an der Klaue! :Spike: Nein, das habe ich mir vor Monaten abgewöhnt! :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Garble: Du musst erst geschlüpft sein. Wir haben dich vorher noch nie gesehen. :Spike: Oh naja, wisst ihr. Ich lebe in Ponyville und- :Garble: Haha! Ponyville? Das erklärt alles! Ich habe gleich gedacht, du erinnerst mich irgendwie an ein Pony! Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist ein Halbpony! :Spike: Wer, ich? Ich bin kein Halbpony. Ich bin ein ganzer Drache. Harr :Garble: Aber vielleicht bist du auch ein Pony in einem Drachen Konstüm! :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Fume: lacht Ein Pony in einem Drachenkostüm! lacht :Twilight Sparkle: tiefer Stimme lacht Ja, echt saukomisch! :Spike: Ähh..nein, ich bin ein echter Drache. :Garble: Ach ja? Beweis es! :Spike: Äh...und wie? :Garble: Zeig, dass du einer bist! Wer hat lust auf 'ne Runde Feuerspeien? :Gruppe aus Drachen: jubelt :Fizzle: Feuerspeien :Fume: Feuerspeien :Clump: Feuerspeien :Gruppe aus Drachen: jubelt :Clump: rülpst :Garble: Meinst du, du kannst das schlagen, Kleiner? :Spike: rülpst Feuer :Gruppe aus Drachen: Hmm? :Garble: '"Gezeichnet Prinzessin Celestia, Lieber Spike, bitte sag-" Hahaha! Hört her! Spike schreibt Briefe an eine verweichlichte Pony Prinzessin! :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Luft leise Wie kann er Celestias Brief wegwerfen?! Vielleicht war es irgendwas wichtiges! :Rainbow Dash: leise Mach dir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken Twilight! Wir müssen Spike helfen! :Twilight Sparkle: leise Meine Güte, weiß ich auch! :Rainbow Dash: Hng :Twilight Sparkle: Trotzdem müssen sie Prinzessin Celestia Respekt zollen! :Garble: Vielleicht hältst du mehr von Kräftemessen. :Spike: Äh... :Gruppe aus Drachen: jubelt :Garble: Fertig...los! :Vex und Baff: durch Anstrengung :Garble: laut Der Sieger! :Gruppe aus Drachen: jubelt :Spike: Bitte nicht Kräftemessen. :Rarity: Wir müssen den kleinen Spikey vor diesem Kräftemessen bewahren! Die machen ihn fertig! :Twilight Sparkle: leise Kommt schon! tiefer Stimme Ich fordere Spike zum Kampf heraus! :Garble: Wer ist der denn? :Fume: Ich glaube Crackles Cousin. :Crackle: BWUUH! :Garble: Ohh! Das erklärt alles. Fertig...los! :Spike: durch Anstrengung :Garble: laut Spike hat gewonnen! :Gruppe aus Drachen: jubelt :Garble: Gut gemacht kleiner Spike! Vielleicht bist du ja doch ein Drache. :Spike: Ja! Bin ich vielleicht. :Rarity: Rainbow Dash, dein alberner Plan hat tatsächlich funktioniert! Au! :Spike: Ok! Wer jetzt? :Garble: Wirst du übermütig? Find ich gut! Dann kämpf noch mal gegen...ihn! Auf gehts! :Spike: Woaaaaah! :Garble: Tja Spike, so ganz hast du dich ja noch nicht bewiesen! So 'n Pech! :Spike: Aber die Mühe war auch was wert! :Garble: Hmm vielleicht. Mal sehen, wie du dich im nächsten Wettkampf schlägst! :Spike: Waaaah! Ohh! Uhh! Ahh! :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Garble: laut König der Herde! :Gruppe aus Drachen: Geräusche Kampfgeräusche :Spike: Das ist meine Chance. :Fume: beim Angriff :Rainbow Dash: Nicht so schnell! :Geräusch :Garble: Waaah! :Spike: Hah, laut König der Herde- Ahh! Ohh! Ahh! Ihh! Ohh! :Garble: Sieht so aus, als hättest du's wieder vermasselt kleiner Spike! Ich kanns kaum erwarten, dass du auch beim Lavaplatscher durchfällst. :Spike: schluckt :Garble: laut Derjenige mit dem fettesten Lavaplatscher ist der coolste Drache! Alle aufgepasst! :Platsch :Spike: Uhh! :Twilight Sparkle: leise Diesmal muss es Spike selbst schaffen. :Gruppe aus Drachen: Geräusche :Platsch :Clump: Lavaplatscher! :Platsch :Spike: ängstlich Ohh...Ahh! :Garble: Was ist los Spike? Hast du Angst, die Lava schadet deinem weichen Ponyhintern? :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Spike: schluckt AHHHH :Klatsch :Gruppe aus Drachen: schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern Uhh! :Spike: Uhh...war ich denn...so schlecht? :Garble: Nein Kumpel, das war abgefahren! Kein Pony würde einen Lavaplatscher überleben. Ha! Du bist ein tapferer kleiner Drache. :Gruppe aus Drachen: Zustimmung :Baff: prustet :Garble: Spike, durch diesen Bauch-Lavaplatscher hast du dich als würdig erwiesen! Ich taufe dich hiermit auf den Namen "Neuling Drache". Ich vollziehe jetzt unser Aufnahmeritual. Hrrrg Hehehe. laut Und jetzt heißt es Party nach Drachenart! :Gruppe aus Drachen: feiert :Drachengebrüll :Spike: Man, war das 'ne tolle Party! :Garble: Toll? Ha! Vielleicht gilt das für Ponypartys. Bleib bei uns Spike. Du musst noch viel über das Drachensein lernen. :Spike: Ich will auch nirgendwo hingehen. Ich fühle mich hier richtig wohl und hänge gerne mit euch rum...für immer! :Rainbow Dash, Rarity und Twilight Sparkle: Für immer?! :Garble:: schnarcht :Rarity: schluchzt Mein kleiner Spikey will wirklich bei diesen Drachen bleiben...für immer?! :Twilight Sparkle: leise Oh nein! Das wäre schrecklich! :Rainbow Dash: Wieso habe ich ihn in der Bibliothek nicht aufgehalten? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein Rainbow Dash, das ist alles meine Schuld! Ich habe ihn doch dazu ermuntert! :Garble: Hey Spike, ich glaube du bist bereit für einen echten Drachen Beutezug! :Gruppe aus Drachen: jubelt :Garble: Es gibt hier ein Nest mit Phönixeiern. Und die werden wir mopsen! :Clump: He, freust du dich etwa nicht, dabei zu sein? Hää? :Spike: Doch, ich bin nur aufgeregt. Klar freue ich mich! :Garble: Gut! Also dann, fliegen wir hin! :Spike: Uh! Ähh...Leute, ich glaube, wir treffen uns lieber wieder hier, wenn der Beutezug vorbei ist. Dann machen wir was zusammen. Ahh! :Rainbow Dash:Oh nein! Sie haben Spike! Wir müssen hinterher! :Rarity: kreischt :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, halt! Wir können doch nicht fliegen! :Rarity: Und du machst mein wunderbares Kostüm kaputt! :Rainbow Dash: Es tut mir leid! Aber wir müssen Spike doch helfen! :Twilight Sparkle: Na schön, dann machen wir uns mal auf die Hufe! Der Beutezug :Garble: Also Spike, da du noch neu bist, darfst du die Phönix Eltern vom Nest weglocken. :Spike: Heh...Hab ich ein Glück... :Garble: leise Na los, geh schon! :Spike: Hey, Mr. und Mrs. Phönix! Könnte ich mal ganz kurz mit euch sprechen? Ähhm ich hätte da ein paar wirklich ganz wichtige Fragen. :Garble: leise Mach mal 'n bisschen voran Spike! :Spike: Hey, ihr Phönix Schwachmaten! Kommt und fangt mich doch! :trifft Phönix am Kopf :Phönix: wütend :Spike: Ahh! :Garble: Was zum... :Phönix Junge: piepen :Fume: Sie sind geschlüpft. :Clump: Super! Und was machen wir jetzt? :Garble: Wir schnappen uns die Kleinen, was denn sonst! :Phönix Junge: schreien prusten :Garble: Hinterher! :Spike: Ahh! :Phönix Eltern: wütend :Phönix Junge: schreien :Spike: Ah! Uh! :Garble: Ohh...schnappt sie! :Phönix Eltern und Junge: kreischen :Garble: Hehehe...Arrr! :Gruppe aus Drachen: Ugh! :Garble: Nnngh, they got away! I hate that! :Leuchten :Gruppe aus Drachen: Ahh! :Garble: Arr, sie sind entwischt! Ich hasse das! :Gruppe aus Drachen: Ahh! :Spike: Uh, was haben wir denn hier? Was ist passiert? :Garble: Sie sind entkommen! Hey. Hast du das gestohlen? :Spike: Ähh... :Garble: Dann war der Beutezug doch keine Zeitverschwendung! :andere Drachen: jubeln Super! :Garble: Gut gemacht Spike! :Clump: Worauf wartest du denn noch Spike? Machs kaputt! :Spike: Du meinst das Ei?! :Clump: Jahaha! :Fume: Ja, schmeiß es, so doll du kannst, mit Schmackes auf den Boden! :Gruppe aus Drachen: Ja! Mach schon! Machs kaputt! Machs kaputt! Machs kaputt! Machs kaputt! Machs kaputt! :Spike: Nein! Das ist ein wehrloses Ei! Ich war auch mal eins! Und ich werde ihm nicht wehtun! :Garble: drohend Was hast du gesagt :Spike: Ich sagte nein! :Garble: In meiner Bande sagt niemand nein! faucht :Rainbow Dash: Niemand von euch wird ihm eine Schuppe krümmen! :Twilight Sparkle: Ganz recht! :Rarity: Kämpfen ist sonst nicht mein Ding. Ich stehe nämlich auf Mode. Aber ich reiße euch in Stücke, wenn ihr auch nur eine Schuppe auf seinem Köpfchen anfasst! :Gruppe aus Drachen: lacht :Garble: Oh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst! Spike, sind diese verweichlichten Ponys deine Freunde? :Spike: Ja, das sind sie! Und sie sind bessere Freunde, als ihr je sein werdet! Also, trettet lieber zurück! Sonst seht ihr, wozu Ponys im Stande sind, wenn wir einer Gruppe idiotischer Drachen gegenüberstehen! :Garble: Ach ja?! wütend Und das wäre? :Spike: Wir rennen weg! jammert :Garble: knurrt :Gruppe aus Drachen: knurrt :Twilight Sparkle: erschöpft :Drachenknurren :Gruppe aus Drachen: Ahh! Au! :Krach :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike und Twilight Sparkle: kläffen :Spike: Uhh! Das war ganz schön knapp! Danke Leute! :Twilight Sparkle: Für dich gerne! Wir sind doch deine Freunde! :Spike: Ihr seid mehr als das. Ihr seid meine Familie. :Rarity: Uhhh! Zu Hause :Spike: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Bei der großen Drachenwanderung habe ich mich gefragt, was es bedeutet, ein Drache zu sein. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass wer ich bin nicht so wichtig ist wie das, was ich bin. Ich bin zwar als Drache geboren, aber Equestria und meine Ponyfreunde haben mich gelehrt, freundlich, treu und aufrichtig zu sein. Ich bin stolz darauf, dass Ponyville mein Zuhause und meine Ponyfreunde meine Familie sind. :Mit allerherzlichsten Grüßen :Spike :Eierschale :Peewee: piept :Spike: O Ho! lacht Hey willkommen in der Familie Piepmatz! Halt dich an mich. Ich erzähle dir ganz viel darüber, was es bedeutet, ein Pony zu sein. :Musik :Abspann Verweise Verweise en:Transcripts/Dragon_Quest es:Transcripciones/Misión_Dragón ru:Стенограммы/Поиски_дракона pl:Poszukiwacze_smoków pt:A_Busca_do_Dragão Kategorie:Zweite Staffel